Bladebreakers vs Digimon
by hybridphoenix
Summary: The Bladebreakers face off against 4 possessed Digidestined!
1. Default Chapter

Bladebreakers vs. Digimon  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Beyblade  
Prologue:  
  
Rei's dream:  
  
"Where am I?" Rei asked, to no one in particular.Just then, he heard the rumble of a Beyblade.A bitbeast like a cat.It flew over and scratched him.  
  
The next day  
  
Rei woke up,sweat all over his face.Around him,his teammates were waking up . He was surprised to find that his teammates had had similar dreams.Tyson had dreamt of a dinosaur-like bitbeast,Max an angel-like one and Kai a wolf-like one.  
  
"Hurry with the bathroom."Kai said."We have a tournament to go to."All of them rushed to the bathroom and Tyson got in first.  
  
He came out rather quickly due to the incessant shouts of Max and Rei.A yawning Max went in in his pyjamas and came out in his overalls.Next,Rei went in. He soon came out,wrapped his hands in a white bandage,tied his headband around his head, and grabbed Driger.  
  
Kai, despite what he had said,was the longest in the bathroom. Hecame out with his blue triangles painted on his face.On his face was a look of bewilderment.On noticing his teammates's stares, he shook his head,showing his customary lack of emotion. 


	2. Battle?

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon or Beyblade  
  
At the tournament, the Bladebreakers walked away easily with the first prize .But before they could leave, they were stopped by 3 boys and a girl.  
  
"Are you the Bladebreakers?" asked a boy with goggles and hair sticking out from his head. "Yeah," Tyson said. "Why?"  
  
"Why? We want to challenge you!" the other boy said. He had a pendant hanging from his neck. "Who are you?" a curious Max asked. "I'm Tai, that's Matt, that's TK, and that's Kari." Said the boy with the goggles, pointing to each of them in turn  
  
But before they could say anything else, a dark shadow entered the four of them. " Hey, did you see that?" Rei asked. "Ha , if you want us to leave them ,you'll have to defeat us first! If you lose, you have to forfeit your bitbeasts!  
  
They looked the same,yet they looked different.The Bladebreakers, though they knew nothing about the digital world,guessed that the black shadow had possessed them. 


	3. Rei vs Kari

Bladebreakers vs Digimon : Chapter 2  
Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon  
(A/N:Please read and review! Thanks to all my reviewers!)  
  
"So, who will challenge me?" Kari sneered, holding out a pink beyblade with a cat bitbeast.Rei was certain that it was the same cat bitbeast he had dreamt of except it was black in colour.  
  
"I will." The words were out of his mouth before he knew it."Fine then," Kari said. "Let's get started." "3.2.1.LET IT RIP!!!!!!"Tyson cried. "Go Driger!" Rei cried. "Gatomon,scratch attack!" Kari roared.  
  
" Driger!Dodge it!"Rei shouted. The two beyblades raced across the stadium at an incredible speed. "This is bad."Kai noticed."The girl's beyblade is stronger and faster than Rei's." "Play time's over.Gatomon,Lightning claw!"Her pink beyblade glowed with an eerie black light and her bitbeast came out.Suddenly,her beyblade disappeared.  
  
" Where did it go?' he wondered aloud. "Rei,when a beyblade disappears,its going to attack next." Kai informed him. "Thanks Kai.Driger,wide range tiger claw!"he cried at the top of his voice. When Kari's beyblade started falling from the sky,Rei was ready. "Driger,charge!"he cried. The two beyblades collided at an enormous speed.All of them covered their eyes,waiting for the smoke to clear.When it did clear,it revealed a spinning beyblade: Driger.  
  
"Yeah Rei,you won!"His teammates congratulated him,except Kai. "This is too easy. It has to be a trap.It has to be."  
  
Tai gave Kari a tight slap. "Why did you lose? Lord Daemon will be disgusted at your incompetence!" he spat.(A/N:They were possessed by dark forces belonging to Daemon.Their digimon were also possessed but did not mutate or anything,OK?Also,their digimon can be used as bitbeasts. 


	4. Max vs TK

Chapter 3:Max vs.TK  
(A/N: Sorry if this is short.The next chapter will be longer. Thanks to all my reviewers!)  
  
"Who will challenge me?"TK said with unexpected viciousness for such a young boy "Draciel will take you on!"Max cried. "I won't let you take my friend's beyblades!"Even his teammates were surprised by his sudden outburst.  
  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!"Rei cried."Go Max! Win this one for us!" "Go Draciel!" Max roared,pulling the ripcord with so much force that the shooter nearly broke. "So much force,it's not going to do you any good!" TK mocked. "Angemon!Tackle it!" "Draciel, Killer defense!" Max shouted.  
WHAM!The beyblades collided with an incredible force.Both beyblades landed exactly on the edge. "Rim attack!" TK cried.His yellow beyblade zoomed across the edge,knocking Draciel into the sky.Max was shocked. "How could I have lost?"he mumbled.TK was serenely calm.No hi-fives,nothing as he walked back to his team,only stopping to answer Max's frantic question. "Because this is our real strength!Not so cocky now,eh?" he sneered.  
  
All was silent except the sounds of Kenny typing. 


	5. Tyson vs Tai

Chapter 4: Tyson vs. Tai  
"I'll show you what we are made of!" Tyson cried, ever the hothead. "Fine!" Tai cried,taking out an orange beyblade. "Greymon will show you that the forces of darkness are not to be trifled with!" "3.2.1.LET IT RIP!!!!!!" Tyson cried for the third time. "Dragoon,go get them with Storm Attack!" " Greymon,Nova Blast!" Tai commanded,calm beyond belief.  
  
The two bitbeasts emerged from the beyblades,growling at their opponents.Dragoon started a storm which enveloped the stadium but Tai's beyblade continued spinning. "No way!How could this be?Dragoon!Phantom Hurricane!" "Now's my chance!Nova Blast!" Tai cried.Tyson's beyblade started spinning at an incredible speed,increasing its power.Tai's,on the other hand,slowed down.  
" Here's my chance!Knock it out,Dragoon!" Tyson cried. But, the moment Dragoon contacted with the orange beyblade,Tai cried "Nova Blast!" and a orange-black flame shot towards Dragoon,burning it. "Back out,and I'll spare your pathetic beyblade!Tai snarled.  
  
"Never!Dragoon,all out attack!" Tyson cried desperately. "No,Tyson,you'll ruin your beyblade!'Rei cried. "He's not gonna let me off no matter what I do! Dragoon!Ultimate Attack!he cried.Tai shook his head, saying "I warned you,but you wouldn't listen.Burn it!" A great roar issued from his beyblade and jets of flame flew at Dragoon,who charged at Dragoon with reckless abandon.The moment the flame hit Dragoon, it broke.  
"Dragoon!!!!!" Tyson cried in agony.As Tai's beyblade zoomed into his hand,he snickered "Don't ever underrate the forces of darkness!" "Don't worry,Tyson."Kai said,his eyes ablaze with a flame that none of them had ever seen before. "I'll revenge your defeat,Tyson." "Thanks Kai." Tyson said in a voice slightly choked with emotion. 


	6. Kai vs Matt

Bladebreakers vs. Digimon Disclaimer: I don't own anything Chapter 5: Kai vs. Matt  
  
As Kai stepped on the plate, Matt laughed, "You're going down!" "3.2.1.LET IT RIP!!!"Rei cried." Wolf claw attack!" Matt snarled. Kai's beyblade remained spinning at the same spot but Matt's beyblade glowed with an eerie light and released its bitbeast."Garurumon! Wolf claw!" Matt screamed. As the beyblade charged towards Kai's, Kai cried "Dranzer! Crimson Wing Spread!" Dranzer emerged from the beyblade and flew up. Matt's beyblade started flying up and hit it, nearly making it fly out of the stadium.  
  
Kai wasn't fazed at all. "If.the Crimson Wing Spread doesn't work, then.Dranzer! Use our secret weapon! (A/N Shall I stop here? Won't disappoint you, but pls r and r!)"Dranzer started glowing with a bright light and started shooting streaks of flame at Garurumon. "Of the Three Regal Winds, use the Celestial Phoenix Tornado!" Kai cried with a ring in his voice. "The Three Regal Winds? Celestial Phoenix Tornado? What's that?" Tyson asked. "It's a secret weapon that Dranzer and I have been developing." "Why, why, why! Using all secret weapons, are we? Please! Garurumon, follow it!"  
  
Dranzer and Garurumon started charging at each other. Streaks of flame streamed from Dranzer whereas Garurumon jumped, fangs poised to attack. Both beyblades hit each other but continued spinning. "Dranzer! I won't let that scoundrel off! Of the Three Regal Winds , use the Phoenix Flame!" "Garurumon! Wolf Claw!"  
  
The two beyblades collided at an high speed.The two bitbeasts growled at each other,Dranzer shooting flames and Garurumon scratching every spot.This time,however,Dranzer easily overpowered Garurumon,knocking it out of the beystadium."Kai!You did it!"Tyson cried.As Matt walked away,he snarled "It's not over, there's still one more round.Care to try us? I think not." "Who will go for the last round?" Kenny asked. "Let me go! I know you are working on a new prototype!Please!"Tyson begged. As Kenny's brain furiously churned out excuses for refusing him , Kai said "Let himgo. Tyson won't let us down."He said in a tone of finality that dared them to say anything. "Very well.You shall go." Kenny said,resigned to his 'fate'. 


	7. One Last Battle

Bladebreakers vs.Digimon  
  
Chapter 7: One Last Battle  
  
Tai stepped up to the plate,snarling " I didn't think you would be so stupid, challenging someone you have just lost to just a few minutes ago!" " Just you watch out! I'm more than a match for the likes of you! Go Dragoon!" he cried after Rei announced that they could rip their beyblades. "I'll get this over quickly,kid. Nova Blast!" A dark light emerged from the beyblades,filling the whole stadium with a dark light. A flame shot from the blade that could have burnt Dragoon to a crisp had not Tyson cried " Dodge!" dodging the attack.  
  
"So you avoided the blast.That's nothing much. Multiple flame, Greymon!" Tai snickered. Flame burst all over the stadium,attacking Dragoon from every possible angle. " This is bad. Tyson is being attacked too quickly to respond to the attack." Kai noticed. "See? Your own teammates say that you are going to lose! Give it up, give us your bitbeasts and go home and cry like a baby!" Tai sneered. " How dare you? These bitbeasts are our hope! Our friends! They have been with us for so many battles!" Tyson cried in agony. " Hope ? Friends? Then watch your puny little dreams get crushed in my hands! In this cruel world, there is no place for friendship! Only power!" Tai laughed,malice in his voice.  
  
" I don't believe you! Dragoon! Invisibility !" Tyson cried. Dragoon immediately disappeared, and soon started falling from the sky. " Will you never learn? You will never beat me! Flame shield!" Tai snapped,distinctively irritated. A flame shield appeared around his beyblade,nearly knocking Tyson's beyblade out." I won't ever lose to you! I have something that you never will have! For the sake of my friends, Dragoon, and all my friends bitbeasts, I WILL WIN!" Dragoon emerged from his beyblade. Dragoon started spinning at very high speed. "My spirit and my friends and Dragoon's spirits are joined as one!" The moment the words were out of his mouth, the parts of the ruined Dragoon started attaching themselves to the prototype one.  
  
The attack ring ,weight disk and blade base started joining to the beyblade, making it become a beyblade with all the strength of Dragoon F and the new prototype.It started spinning at a higher speed due to the fact that the blade base was now made of a metal and rubber alloy. " Go Dragoon!!! Lightning Storm!" Tyson cried. A storm more powerful than anything they had ever seen appeared with lightning bolts in it. The moment it hit Greymon,the beyblade clattered on the floor.  
  
After this humiliating defeat,the dark shadow began detaching from the Digidestined. " Kari, does it hurt?" An apologetic Tai asked. " I'm so sorry,I really am! It took over me, made me do it." " It doesn't matter." Kari smiled. Tai apologized to the Bladebreakers, who politely said that it didn't matter at all.  
  
They walked away laughing, oblivious to the darkness hanging over them.  
  
( A/N Yay! Finished! Runs around room screaming like a madman. Please R&R!!! Stay tuned for my new fic, The Elements!) 


End file.
